I Knew I Loved You *discontinued*
by Psycho Moon
Summary: PG13 because of one cuse word. Oh well. Oh this starts half way throw the episode 'One more Wish'. Trunks thinks he's going home but he's sure serprised when... Oops! Can't say or I'll give away the whole first chapter. R&R please!
1. Back To the Future... umm... Not!

I Knew I Loved You

Chapter 1: Back to the Future… um… Not!

"Oh Trunks… I'm going to miss you so much." Cried Balma.

"Oh… Mom." Said the eighteen year old Trunks from the future.

Gohon smiled. "Good luck Trunks!"

Balma's mom stood there smiling at the future form of her grandson. "Have a good trip Trunks!" she said as she looked up to the sky. 

Just then a blast of yellow light came from out of nowhere. When the light cleared a small group of appeared in front of the Z warriors. The group had four people on the ground who seemed to be watching a fight between what looked like (and was) Android 18 and a young girl with lime green hair which was styled into two big loops and pulled into two long ponytails which fell past her heels. 

A/N: Or to make this easier on you like this without the hat. -  I hope you can see that. Back to the fict.

None of them seemed to notice where they were except a fairly macular man who seemed to be panicking and a little boy who was not much younger then the present day Trunks and had black hair which stood up like Vegeta's making him look like a chibi Vegeta. The chibi Vegeta was in the arms of a woman who looked like an older Balma. She stood next to a woman with short silver hair who looked exstreamly nevious.

Trunks looked at the women. "Mom? Seren?" he asked with a little disbelief in his voice.

The two women looked at him and smiled. "Trunks!" cried the future Balma. "I was so worried!"

"So…" said Yoncha. "Trunks is that your girlfriend?"

Android 18 stopped fighting the lime haired girl (who she was holding by one of her ankles) for a second and turned to Yoncha. "Hey Stupid! That's his MOM! Not his girlfriend! Even I know that!" she said as she turned to be kicked in the face with a boot. The girl she was holding did a back flip and landed in front of her. She smiled and said " You know 18… when you're fighting you really ought keep an eye on your target or you'll get kicked!"

"Every time I meet you seem to get more cockier the next." Said 18 as she tried to punch the girl but she disappeared. "Hey! Where did you go?"

She appeared to the left of her. "You know you gotta catch me before you can destroy me." She smirked. 

"Why I…" the android said as she formed a ball of energy that she was going to throw at the girl but she wouldn't stop disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. That's when the android got an idea. "Okay. I won't kill you! I'll kill… Vegeta!"

The girl appeared on a branch not to fair from 18. "Who do you mean?" she asked with worry in her voice.

Vegeta stepped away from the tree he was standing by. "She means me." He said. "I won't waste your time if I were…"

"I don't mean you!" yelled 18 as she turned to the girl. "You know who I mean." She said as she turned to future Balma and threw the ball of energy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the girl as she disappeared again. This time reappearing beside future Balma just in time to get her and the little bot out of harms way. Unforchently she didn't get out of the way fast enough and was sent flying until she rammed into a tree. She slowly looked up at Android 18. "You really like playing on people's emotions! Don't you! You science project of a bitch!" she yelled as she stood up and pulled something out of her back pocket. It was circular and had a big red button on the front.

"Don't do it!" the future Balma warmed the girl. "That's only a proto- type! You could be killed!" 

The girl smiled. "It's okay Balma. I know what I'm doing." She said as she turned back to the android. "I didn't want to get violent 18 but you left me no chose! Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha!" she said sending the android to the roof of Balma's house with a Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha wave. She then followed 18's example and flew to the roof. She stood there and looked at 18. Then she walked up to 18 and placed the circular thing on 18's back. With a quick turn of the wrist it was attached to the android's back.

"What is that thing?" asked the present day Balma.

"It's a nuclear defuse cunbustyun button." Said the future Balma with pride. Everyone looked at her with a look of confusion on their faces. "It's a device to blow up the androids."

"Oh." Said everyone.

Just then the girl pushed the red button. She started to run off the roof but Android 18 grabbed one of her ponytails.

"If I'm going down then you're coming with me!" said the android as she started swinging the girl by her ponytail.

The girl smirked. "Pulling hair. How juvenile! Okay then… I'll do something juvenile too." She said as she bounced off the side of a tree and went flying twonds 18. When she got up to 18 she grabbed the hand that held her hair and bit it!

"AHH! You little…" said 18 angrily.

"Sorry! Can't talk!" said the girl as she jumped off the roof.

"Everyone!" yelled the future Balma. "Get down! NOW!" Everyone on the ground as fast as they could. For the girl in the sky the as she fell the blast from the exploding android was a powerful blow.

"Game over!" mumbled the girl as she passed out. The last thing she heard was a dull thud and a crash of shattering glass.

A/N: Well… please don't flame me too much for this. It's pass able isn't it? I'm not a real good speller I know that and I probable spelled half of the names wrong (If I did please tell me. I'd like to know which one's I spelled wrong.) but I tried! So please R&R me! PLEASE!!!!! 


	2. Kurell: Daughter of a Super Saiyan

Psycho Moon: HI!!!   
Uniemon: HI!!!!!  
Psycho Moon: Okay... I FINALLY DECIDED TO FINISH CHAPTER TWO OF THIS FIC...  
Uniemon: How long has it been sitting in your bedroom and mind?  
Psycho Moon: Ummmm... awhile...  
Uniemon: Psycho... you're a bit sinecy(SP?)...  
Psycho Moon: Why is that?  
Uniemon: Because you changed it from the one Silent read...  
Psycho Moon: I only changed it a bit... but anywho... this story is actully supposed to take place about the end of the episode were Trunks goes back to the future...   
Uniemon: Only in her vision... he doesn't!  
Psycho Moon: Um... thanks for the name spellings... I'm a terable speller...  
Uniemon: Got that right!  
Psycho Moon: SHUT UP!!! Anywho... since the picture didn't show up on the last chapter... the girl with green hair...  
Uniemon: And yes she get's a name in this chapter...  
Psycho Moon: SHUT UP!!! Anyways... her hair looks like Princess Kakkyu's from Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.  
Uniemon: She's pretty!  
Psycho Moon: *sweatdrop* It also explains why 18 was killed...   
Uniemon: Are you going to start soon?  
Psycho Moon: Yeah after we do the disclaimer...  
Uniemon: Okay... Psycho Moon doesn't own DBZ...   
Psycho Moon: I would like my very own Trunks though...  
Uniemon: She does own the girl with lime green hair, the sliver haired woman, who is named Seren if you couldn't tell..., the Chibi Vegeta, betcha can't guess what his name is, and the fairly macular man...  
Psycho Moon: Did I ever give him a name?  
Uniemon: I don't think so...  
Psycho Moon: SHIT!  
Uniemon: PSYCHO!  
Psycho Moon: Sorry... *goes to look up men's names...*  
Uniemon: On with the fict! Oh yeah... Psycho aciddently put the wrong age for Trunks in the 1st chapter... isn't he about 20 when he goes back to the future?  
  
I Knew I Loved You  
Chapter 2: Kurell: Daughter of a Super Saiyan  
  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes after the blast. He could barely see a thing because the blast left a haze over the area. Soon though it cleared up and Trunks found out what exatlly broke. "Kurell!" Trunks yelled as he ran over to the lime green haired girl who had landed on his time machine. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!" said the girl as she started to stand up but ended up falling to the ground behind her.  
  
"Sure you are..." said Trunks smirking at her.  
  
"FUCK YOU, TRUNKS!!!" yelled the girl now a bit inraged. "NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF KURELL MARANARA!" She tries to stand up again this time stays standing and looks around. "Ahhh... where am I?"  
  
"I thought no one made a fool out of Kurell Maranara..." Trunks smirked again.  
  
"SO I'M A FOOL NOW WHERE IN HELL AM I!?!" yelled Kurell, pushing her green hair out of her face.  
  
"Something wrong, Kurell?" asked Trunks grinning. "PMS?"  
  
Needless to say... she as a bit mad... "THAT'S IT, TRUNKS! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" She then dissappears.  
  
"Ah... where did she go?" asked Yamcha looking around.  
  
"Wait..." said Trunks just standing there.  
  
"Kurell... why is that name so famlair..." said Vegeta.  
  
"Mommy..." said the Chibi Vegeta.   
  
"She's coming isn't she?" asked the future Bulma.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yes... she is..." The next thing he knew he was pinned onto a tree by Kurell, who looked a bit angery. "Okay... okay... you're in the past... now let me go..."  
  
"And if I said no?" asked Kurell smiling evily at Trunks as Vegeta realised where he heard her name before.  
  
"AHHH!!!" said Trunks as he began to fall because Vegeta had just takled Kurell and pinned her to a tree.  
  
"Where did you get that name?" asked Vegeta looking at her angerly.  
  
"What? Kurell? I think it was from my father... hey you look familiar... oh you must be Vegeta.... Trunks's father... he gives me that same death glare..." Kurell just then realised what she had said. 'MY GOD! THIS GUY IS GOING TO KILL ME ISN'T HE!?!'  
  
'Just don't get him mad...' thought Trunks to her.  
  
Vegeta glared at her. "That's a Saiyan name isn't it?"   
  
'That's easy for you to say Trunks...' she thought back. "I guess it is..." Kurell said back trying not to be a smart ass.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUESS!?!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Help..." Kurell peeped.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a rather young female voice.  
  
"Hey that's my line!" siad Kurell looking in the direction of the scream.  
  
"PUT HER DOWN!" yelled another voice male this time.  
  
"Huh?" said Kurell turning to the voice. "Daddy..." she all most whispered. By now all the Z warriors were turned in the direction of the yelling. All they could make out that second was one blond haired girl floating up in the air holding a baby, who had lime green hair in chibi pigtails, a young woman with silver hair being held back by some kind of pig monster, and the same could be said for the two man with black hair not to fair away.  
  
"Android 21?" said Trunks and Kurell a little confused. The girl with blond hair didn't seem to hear them.  
  
"Okay..." said the blond android letting go of the little baby.  
  
"WAHHHHH!!!" cried the baby. "Mommy..."  
  
"KURELL!" the woman with the sliver hair yelled to the falling baby.  
  
Kurell by this time had disappeared from Vegeta's grip on the tree and reappearred flying towards the falling baby. She put her arms around it a she caught up and turned fast enough to miss the ground. "It's okay..." she cooed to the little baby as she landed next to Trunks. "It'll be alright..."  
  
The man who had yelled to let the baby go sighed in relief and then turned back to the android. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Just going what I was created to do... kill your daughter and Trunks Brief..." said the andriod. At that man's hair became a golden blond and his dark eyes a teal blue. "Ah oh..."  
  
"YOU THINK SO HUH?" he said in a bit of rage. The pig monster that was holding him could no longer hold him back. He lunged towards the female android.   
  
"Gotta go..." she said as she and her henchman dissappeared. The man that went Super Saiyan turned back into his regular self and grabbed his wife before she had fallen to her death. He landed in front of Kurell and Trunks, who were looking at each other.  
  
"But it couldn't be her..." Kurell just bursted out.  
  
"But it could only be her..." Trunks said back.  
  
"But she didn't recinised us... if she did I would be toust and she'd be all over you..." Kurell finished. Everyone just looked at them blankly until the future Seren and Bulma bursted out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a confused past Bulma.  
  
"They did it again..." they both laughed. The fairly muschular man, who was now holding the Chibi Vegeta, started to laugh to.  
  
"I don't get it..." said Krillin.  
  
Trunks and Kurell looked at each other. "WE DID DO IT AGAIN DIDN'T WE!?!" they both yelled.  
  
"I've told you two a thousand times to camunite with out telepathy..." sighed Seren shaking her head.  
  
"Sorry..." they both said.  
  
"Old habits are hard to brake..." Kurell said.  
  
"Telepathy?" said Gohan a bit confused.  
  
"Yeah it's a thing we sort of picked up on..." said Trunks laughing his head off.  
  
The three people ,who had just landed in front of them, stared at them blankly. Bulma smiled and walked up to them to say hi with the baby Trunks in her arms. "Hello... I'm Bulma Brief... this proable the most weirdest thing in the world..." she said pointing to Trunks and Kurell. "Those two are... I think... these two..." Points to the babys Trunks and Kurell. "Actually I know he is but I'm not sure she is..."  
  
"Woman... I think you are confusing them..." said Vegeta looking at the three newcomers.  
  
"Um... ah..." the younger woman with sliver hair said looking at her daughter.   
  
"Ah... um... Bulma... who is that anyways?" said the man that went Super Saiyan pointing to Baby Trunks.  
  
"This is my son Trunks Brief..." said Bulma as she turned to the chibi baby girl in Kurell's arms. "Who's this?"  
  
"Our daughter... Kurell Maranara..." said the man who went Super Saiyan as he pointed to the young woman with sliver hair.  
  
"IT'S SO CUTE!!!" shouted the future Bulma and Seren. Everyone sweatdropped until they realised what they were looking at. The babies Trunks and Kurell were looking at eachother cutely.  
  
"It's too kawaii..." said Trunks trying not to look. 'It's so cute...'  
  
'Trunks you weak link...' thought Kurell.   
  
"And... um... who are you..." asked Bulma pointing to them.  
  
"I'm Akira Maranara..." said the man who went SS. "And this is my wife, Seren... and this is my bother Kaworu Maranara..." Akira finished. "You?"  
  
"Well..." Gohan began. "I'm Gohan..."  
  
"Krillin..." Krillin said exsending a hand. They shook hands.  
  
"I'm Yamacha..." Yamacha said next.  
  
"Tein..." Said Tein looking at them. (Psycho Moon: Did I spell that right?)  
  
Vegeta just stood in a corner and grumbled. Bulma sighed. "That's Trunks's father... Vegeta..."  
  
"The sunny type isn't he..." Kaworu said something for the first time.  
  
"Yeah... real happy..." Trunks said sarcasticly.  
  
Akira turned to the group from the future. "And you?"  
  
"Ahhhhh..." said Kurell not sure what to say.   
  
"Man this is the first time I've seen her at a lost for words..." said Trunks looking at her.  
  
"SHUT UP, TRUNKS!!!!!" Kurell yelled at him.  
  
The future Seren sweatdropped as she walked up tp the little group. "Hi... I'm... well... you..." she said pointing to the other Seren.  
  
"Get out of here..." said the other Seren.  
  
"No believe me..." said Kurell. "She's the future that you'll never see self of you..."  
  
The past Seren looked at her confused. "And you?"  
  
"Um... me?" was Kurell's reply.  
  
"Yeah..." said Seren.  
  
"Well... um... ya see... um..." Kurell began.  
  
"She's the future self of your daughter... Kurell Maranara..." said Trunks.  
  
"Thanks Trunks..." said Kurell.  
  
"Anytime..." Trunks replied.  
  
Akira walked up to her and looked her in the eye. "Kurell..."  
  
"That's me..." replied Kurell. The next thing she knew she was in a big hug.  
  
"She's so cute!!!" said Akira.  
  
"I'm glad you think that..." said Kurell. "You haven't changed much..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Akira.  
  
"You're still inthousastic..." said both Trunks and Kurell.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kaworu walked up to the only man from the future. "So... I guess you're Akira..."  
  
"Actully I'm you..." said the other man.  
  
"Oh..." said the past Kaworu.  
  
"Okay... I have two quetions..." said Akira. "One... who is this..." Points to the Chibi Vegeta. "And where am I?"  
  
Kurell blushed. "Well... um... ah... ya see..."  
  
Trunks looked at her. "I was wondering the same thing..." he said. "Come on... spit it out..."  
  
"He's... um... he's... um... my... ah..." Kurell began.  
  
"Kurell..." said her mother.   
  
"He's my..." Kurell sighed. "son..." The last word she said was like a bomb shell over the area. All was quite as she picked up her son.  
  
'Son?' thought Trunks to her. "So the little stinker is born... so... what's his name..." Trunks asked.  
  
Kurell blushed again. "Vegeta..." she said.  
  
"Oh... so you took my idea..." said Trunks.  
  
"I respect your opion..." said Kurell not looking at him. "Anyways I was at a loss for names at the time..."  
  
"Oh..." said Trunks not looking at her.  
  
"So..." said Akira. "What about me?"  
  
All the future people except Trunks looked in different directions trying to aviod the others gazes. "Let's not talk about that now..." said Kurell not looking at him.  
  
"Okay..." said Akira wondering what was gooding on.  
  
"I have a question..." said Krillin grabbing Kurell by her tank top. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL 18!?!"  
  
"It's my job and...WHAT A MINUTE!?!" She said grabbing Trunks's collor. "ISN'T SHE DIED HERE!?!"  
  
"Well... um... ya see..." Trunks looked at her. "No..."  
  
"WHY NOT!?!" Kurell said a bit inraged.   
  
"Well they are harmless now..." said Trunks. "The expolisives were taken out of them..."  
  
"They were?" asked Kurell.  
  
"Yeah..." said Trunks.  
  
"Oh..." said Kurell. "Okay... anywho that was the future 18... evil bitch..."  
  
"Um... okay..." said Krillin still trying to understand. "Sorry about that..."  
  
"Don't worry about it..." said Kurell looking at her mother and the future Bulma. "Something wrong you guys?"  
  
"I'm just hoping we didn't open a time wrip..." said the future Bulma turning back to them.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Psycho Moon: That's the end of chapter 2...  
Uniemon: Hey did they open a time wrip...  
Psycho Moon: I'm not telling you... you'll just tell them...  
Uniemon: WELL SORRY!  
Psycho Moon: Humm!  
Uniemon: So are you going to write the Uniemi?  
Psycho Moon: I have to get an idea first...  
Uniemon: Okay...  
Psycho Moon: Well C-Ya at the next chapter. 


	3. Kurell: Daughter of a Super Saiyan

Psycho Moon: HI!!!   
Uniemon: HI!!!!!  
Psycho Moon: Okay... I FINALLY DECIDED TO FINISH CHAPTER TWO OF THIS FIC...  
Uniemon: How long has it been sitting in your bedroom and mind?  
Psycho Moon: Ummmm... awhile...  
Uniemon: Psycho... you're a bit sinecy(SP?)...  
Psycho Moon: Why is that?  
Uniemon: Because you changed it from the one Silent read...  
Psycho Moon: I only changed it a bit... but anywho... this story is actully supposed to take place about the end of the episode were Trunks goes back to the future...   
Uniemon: Only in her vision... he doesn't!  
Psycho Moon: Um... thanks for the name spellings... I'm a terable speller...  
Uniemon: Got that right!  
Psycho Moon: SHUT UP!!! Anywho... since the picture didn't show up on the last chapter... the girl with green hair...  
Uniemon: And yes she get's a name in this chapter...  
Psycho Moon: SHUT UP!!! Anyways... her hair looks like Princess Kakkyu's from Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.  
Uniemon: She's pretty!  
Psycho Moon: *sweatdrop* It also explains why 18 was killed...   
Uniemon: Are you going to start soon?  
Psycho Moon: Yeah after we do the disclaimer...  
Uniemon: Okay... Psycho Moon doesn't own DBZ...   
Psycho Moon: I would like my very own Trunks though...  
Uniemon: She does own the girl with lime green hair, the sliver haired woman, who is named Seren if you couldn't tell..., the Chibi Vegeta, betcha can't guess what his name is, and the fairly macular man...  
Psycho Moon: Did I ever give him a name?  
Uniemon: I don't think so...  
Psycho Moon: SHIT!  
Uniemon: PSYCHO!  
Psycho Moon: Sorry... *goes to look up men's names...*  
Uniemon: On with the fict! Oh yeah... Psycho aciddently put the wrong age for Trunks in the 1st chapter... isn't he about 20 when he goes back to the future?  
  
I Knew I Loved You  
Chapter 2: Kurell: Daughter of a Super Saiyan  
  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes after the blast. He could barely see a thing because the blast left a haze over the area. Soon though it cleared up and Trunks found out what exatlly broke. "Kurell!" Trunks yelled as he ran over to the lime green haired girl who had landed on his time machine. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!" said the girl as she started to stand up but ended up falling to the ground behind her.  
  
"Sure you are..." said Trunks smirking at her.  
  
"FUCK YOU, TRUNKS!!!" yelled the girl now a bit inraged. "NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF KURELL MARANARA!" She tries to stand up again this time stays standing and looks around. "Ahhh... where am I?"  
  
"I thought no one made a fool out of Kurell Maranara..." Trunks smirked again.  
  
"SO I'M A FOOL NOW WHERE IN HELL AM I!?!" yelled Kurell, pushing her green hair out of her face.  
  
"Something wrong, Kurell?" asked Trunks grinning. "PMS?"  
  
Needless to say... she as a bit mad... "THAT'S IT, TRUNKS! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" She then dissappears.  
  
"Ah... where did she go?" asked Yamcha looking around.  
  
"Wait..." said Trunks just standing there.  
  
"Kurell... why is that name so famlair..." said Vegeta.  
  
"Mommy..." said the Chibi Vegeta.   
  
"She's coming isn't she?" asked the future Bulma.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yes... she is..." The next thing he knew he was pinned onto a tree by Kurell, who looked a bit angery. "Okay... okay... you're in the past... now let me go..."  
  
"And if I said no?" asked Kurell smiling evily at Trunks as Vegeta realised where he heard her name before.  
  
"AHHH!!!" said Trunks as he began to fall because Vegeta had just takled Kurell and pinned her to a tree.  
  
"Where did you get that name?" asked Vegeta looking at her angerly.  
  
"What? Kurell? I think it was from my father... hey you look familiar... oh you must be Vegeta.... Trunks's father... he gives me that same death glare..." Kurell just then realised what she had said. 'MY GOD! THIS GUY IS GOING TO KILL ME ISN'T HE!?!'  
  
'Just don't get him mad...' thought Trunks to her.  
  
Vegeta glared at her. "That's a Saiyan name isn't it?"   
  
'That's easy for you to say Trunks...' she thought back. "I guess it is..." Kurell said back trying not to be a smart ass.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUESS!?!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Help..." Kurell peeped.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a rather young female voice.  
  
"Hey that's my line!" siad Kurell looking in the direction of the scream.  
  
"PUT HER DOWN!" yelled another voice male this time.  
  
"Huh?" said Kurell turning to the voice. "Daddy..." she all most whispered. By now all the Z warriors were turned in the direction of the yelling. All they could make out that second was one blond haired girl floating up in the air holding a baby, who had lime green hair in chibi pigtails, a young woman with silver hair being held back by some kind of pig monster, and the same could be said for the two man with black hair not to fair away.  
  
"Android 21?" said Trunks and Kurell a little confused. The girl with blond hair didn't seem to hear them.  
  
"Okay..." said the blond android letting go of the little baby.  
  
"WAHHHHH!!!" cried the baby. "Mommy..."  
  
"KURELL!" the woman with the sliver hair yelled to the falling baby.  
  
Kurell by this time had disappeared from Vegeta's grip on the tree and reappearred flying towards the falling baby. She put her arms around it a she caught up and turned fast enough to miss the ground. "It's okay..." she cooed to the little baby as she landed next to Trunks. "It'll be alright..."  
  
The man who had yelled to let the baby go sighed in relief and then turned back to the android. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Just going what I was created to do... kill your daughter and Trunks Brief..." said the andriod. At that man's hair became a golden blond and his dark eyes a teal blue. "Ah oh..."  
  
"YOU THINK SO HUH?" he said in a bit of rage. The pig monster that was holding him could no longer hold him back. He lunged towards the female android.   
  
"Gotta go..." she said as she and her henchman dissappeared. The man that went Super Saiyan turned back into his regular self and grabbed his wife before she had fallen to her death. He landed in front of Kurell and Trunks, who were looking at each other.  
  
"But it couldn't be her..." Kurell just bursted out.  
  
"But it could only be her..." Trunks said back.  
  
"But she didn't recinised us... if she did I would be toust and she'd be all over you..." Kurell finished. Everyone just looked at them blankly until the future Seren and Bulma bursted out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a confused past Bulma.  
  
"They did it again..." they both laughed. The fairly muschular man, who was now holding the Chibi Vegeta, started to laugh to.  
  
"I don't get it..." said Krillin.  
  
Trunks and Kurell looked at each other. "WE DID DO IT AGAIN DIDN'T WE!?!" they both yelled.  
  
"I've told you two a thousand times to camunite with out telepathy..." sighed Seren shaking her head.  
  
"Sorry..." they both said.  
  
"Old habits are hard to brake..." Kurell said.  
  
"Telepathy?" said Gohan a bit confused.  
  
"Yeah it's a thing we sort of picked up on..." said Trunks laughing his head off.  
  
The three people ,who had just landed in front of them, stared at them blankly. Bulma smiled and walked up to them to say hi with the baby Trunks in her arms. "Hello... I'm Bulma Brief... this proable the most weirdest thing in the world..." she said pointing to Trunks and Kurell. "Those two are... I think... these two..." Points to the babys Trunks and Kurell. "Actually I know he is but I'm not sure she is..."  
  
"Woman... I think you are confusing them..." said Vegeta looking at the three newcomers.  
  
"Um... ah..." the younger woman with sliver hair said looking at her daughter.   
  
"Ah... um... Bulma... who is that anyways?" said the man that went Super Saiyan pointing to Baby Trunks.  
  
"This is my son Trunks Brief..." said Bulma as she turned to the chibi baby girl in Kurell's arms. "Who's this?"  
  
"Our daughter... Kurell Maranara..." said the man who went Super Saiyan as he pointed to the young woman with sliver hair.  
  
"IT'S SO CUTE!!!" shouted the future Bulma and Seren. Everyone sweatdropped until they realised what they were looking at. The babies Trunks and Kurell were looking at eachother cutely.  
  
"It's too kawaii..." said Trunks trying not to look. 'It's so cute...'  
  
'Trunks you weak link...' thought Kurell.   
  
"And... um... who are you..." asked Bulma pointing to them.  
  
"I'm Akira Maranara..." said the man who went SS. "And this is my wife, Seren... and this is my bother Kaworu Maranara..." Akira finished. "You?"  
  
"Well..." Gohan began. "I'm Gohan..."  
  
"Krillin..." Krillin said exsending a hand. They shook hands.  
  
"I'm Yamacha..." Yamacha said next.  
  
"Tein..." Said Tein looking at them. (Psycho Moon: Did I spell that right?)  
  
Vegeta just stood in a corner and grumbled. Bulma sighed. "That's Trunks's father... Vegeta..."  
  
"The sunny type isn't he..." Kaworu said something for the first time.  
  
"Yeah... real happy..." Trunks said sarcasticly.  
  
Akira turned to the group from the future. "And you?"  
  
"Ahhhhh..." said Kurell not sure what to say.   
  
"Man this is the first time I've seen her at a lost for words..." said Trunks looking at her.  
  
"SHUT UP, TRUNKS!!!!!" Kurell yelled at him.  
  
The future Seren sweatdropped as she walked up tp the little group. "Hi... I'm... well... you..." she said pointing to the other Seren.  
  
"Get out of here..." said the other Seren.  
  
"No believe me..." said Kurell. "She's the future that you'll never see self of you..."  
  
The past Seren looked at her confused. "And you?"  
  
"Um... me?" was Kurell's reply.  
  
"Yeah..." said Seren.  
  
"Well... um... ya see... um..." Kurell began.  
  
"She's the future self of your daughter... Kurell Maranara..." said Trunks.  
  
"Thanks Trunks..." said Kurell.  
  
"Anytime..." Trunks replied.  
  
Akira walked up to her and looked her in the eye. "Kurell..."  
  
"That's me..." replied Kurell. The next thing she knew she was in a big hug.  
  
"She's so cute!!!" said Akira.  
  
"I'm glad you think that..." said Kurell. "You haven't changed much..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Akira.  
  
"You're still inthousastic..." said both Trunks and Kurell.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kaworu walked up to the only man from the future. "So... I guess you're Akira..."  
  
"Actully I'm you..." said the other man.  
  
"Oh..." said the past Kaworu.  
  
"Okay... I have two quetions..." said Akira. "One... who is this..." Points to the Chibi Vegeta. "And where am I?"  
  
Kurell blushed. "Well... um... ah... ya see..."  
  
Trunks looked at her. "I was wondering the same thing..." he said. "Come on... spit it out..."  
  
"He's... um... he's... um... my... ah..." Kurell began.  
  
"Kurell..." said her mother.   
  
"He's my..." Kurell sighed. "son..." The last word she said was like a bomb shell over the area. All was quite as she picked up her son.  
  
'Son?' thought Trunks to her. "So the little stinker is born... so... what's his name..." Trunks asked.  
  
Kurell blushed again. "Vegeta..." she said.  
  
"Oh... so you took my idea..." said Trunks.  
  
"I respect your opion..." said Kurell not looking at him. "Anyways I was at a loss for names at the time..."  
  
"Oh..." said Trunks not looking at her.  
  
"So..." said Akira. "What about me?"  
  
All the future people except Trunks looked in different directions trying to aviod the others gazes. "Let's not talk about that now..." said Kurell not looking at him.  
  
"Okay..." said Akira wondering what was gooding on.  
  
"I have a question..." said Krillin grabbing Kurell by her tank top. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL 18!?!"  
  
"It's my job and...WHAT A MINUTE!?!" She said grabbing Trunks's collor. "ISN'T SHE DIED HERE!?!"  
  
"Well... um... ya see..." Trunks looked at her. "No..."  
  
"WHY NOT!?!" Kurell said a bit inraged.   
  
"Well they are harmless now..." said Trunks. "The expolisives were taken out of them..."  
  
"They were?" asked Kurell.  
  
"Yeah..." said Trunks.  
  
"Oh..." said Kurell. "Okay... anywho that was the future 18... evil bitch..."  
  
"Um... okay..." said Krillin still trying to understand. "Sorry about that..."  
  
"Don't worry about it..." said Kurell looking at her mother and the future Bulma. "Something wrong you guys?"  
  
"I'm just hoping we didn't open a time wrip..." said the future Bulma turning back to them.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Psycho Moon: That's the end of chapter 2...  
Uniemon: Hey did they open a time wrip...  
Psycho Moon: I'm not telling you... you'll just tell them...  
Uniemon: WELL SORRY!  
Psycho Moon: Humm!  
Uniemon: So are you going to write the Uniemi?  
Psycho Moon: I have to get an idea first...  
Uniemon: Okay...  
Psycho Moon: Well C-Ya at the next chapter. 


End file.
